Devil May Cry
by Silver Drizzle
Summary: With nothing but the Organization's Code to follow, Roxas had tried his best to remain obedient and to keep his head low. To accept the fate that was destined to him just like the other Shadows. But when his brother was about to meet Death face-to-face, Roxas would do anything to save him, even put himself on the frying pan. Would he make it if time wasn't on his side?


**A/N: **I am aware of how short this chapter is but this is just the prologue but I will try to lengthen it. xD DMC is my summer project until my best friend needs me for something. I hope that you will enjoy reading this. :)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is never mine. Square Enix owns every character.

*****Prologue*****

_**"We, Nobodies, keep the human world in balance. To destroy the harmonious arrangement of Earth for any purpose requires the death of the one concerned. We do not meddle with humanity's affairs, we merely stand back and watch. But if someone crosses the line, we eliminate them without mercy. Without hesitation."**_

His father's words still haunted him even in the safety of his dreams. Even though Cloud had passed away for over a couple of years ago, Roxas could still remember the determination, as well as the frustration that had been visible on his father's blue eyes as he uttered those words to him.

Slowly. Deeply carving each word into his young mind.

In that same day, his father had turned into a heartless beast. One who savagely rip people's heart with no regret. He became someone who kills in cold blood.

Before that, his father had been nice to him and his older brother, Sora. He had lovingly tucked them on their bed and told them countless bedtime stories so that they could sleep peacefully through the night. during that time, their family had felt complete even if they didn't have their mother with them. His father had been enough. But all of that had changed on Cloud's twenty-fifth birthday when he turned into a Nobody.

Gone was the caring father and in his place was a cruel monster who cares for no one.

He had beat him and Sora numerous times and called it '_training_'.

How he missed his father...

Laughing bitterly as he felt the familiar stinging pain at the back of his eyes, Roxas picked up his black coat that he had carelessly tossed on his king sized bed earlier.

He was trained to be a warrior, a fierce soldier who protects the balance by wielding the sword and doing the Organization's bidding. He should not have a moment of weakness yet he felt like he could crumble like a weathered rock. And that seriously made his life difficult to handle.

Not that he had any life to start with...

Not to mention, his brother Sora was being held prisoner by the Council of Thirteen because he had abandoned and refused to execute his third mission on the human plane.

And he had killed a Higher Shadow in the process.

Yeah, his life would be so much better if he didn't have an idiot as a brother. Right now, he would like to sell Sora to the devil and replace him with someone who would not be executed in two weeks time if Roxas didn't do anything fast.

And there's only one way to save his brother. A way that could change him forever.

_Be a part of the Organization._

But how?

_Fourteen days to save Sora from his doom._

As a rule, the Nobodies who had failed to finish their missions were quickly eliminated by the Council of Thirteen for being untrustworthy and incompetent. But Roxas knew that there's a way out- if another Nobody would willingly step forward to finish the job, it could spare the other Nobody from death.

Only, there's a little problem with that solution.

Roxas was still twenty-four. And he had a month left before he turned twenty-five. Considered as a Shadow, he was not allowed to take any missions if he hadn't reached the right age. The age when he would turn into a Nobody.

A being without a heart.

A creature with no emotion.

He would be someone who would give up every emotion he had known in order to kill the conscience that would surely weep every time he takes a life. He would finally be the predator.

_Just like your father..._

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he go back to his main concern. Since a Shadow would lose every emotion he had, including empathy and concern, once he turned into a Nobody, the chance of someone saving Sora was becoming even more slim than it already was.

His brother would be dead by the end of two weeks.

That thought scared Roxas so much, Sora meant a lot to him even if he's a Nobody and couldn't feel anything now. He was his only family who would not stab him at the back because he just felt like it.

_You're a bigger idiot than your brother is._

He smiled at how true that thought was.

He would gladly throw himself to the wolves if it could release Sora from the fang of Death.

And as he shrugged his coat on and left the room, Roxas hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision later.


End file.
